globemcfandomcom-20200216-history
Yorkian Empire (2nd Server)
The Empire of New York (known internationally as the Yorkian Empire) was a nation located on the East Coast in North America. It's Emperor was Left, the god of extra chromosomes and it's capital was New York City. The nation dissolved and Left made the United States of America. Description The Yorkian Empire was a democratic empire that was started by Left, a nlggerfaggot who believes he is actually a good ruler. The empire wanted to unite all of New York, New Jersey, and parts of Pennsylvania in hopes of building a strong state that surpasses the former United States. They also wanted to end major conflicts in the East Coast and conquer as much land as they can at the same time. History The Yorkian Empire was founded on June 16, 2019 when Left wanted to make an empire out of one of the most boring states in the US. He could not use Long Island because the Australians destroyed it (later repaired) and chose to make New York City instead (because it was not on the server). They remained neutral in most conflicts, such as the American Collapse. Dissolution The Yorkian Empire was remade into the Neo United States after Left wanted to make more of a democracy. The banner is still being used for New York City. Main Cities New York City New York City (abbreviated to New York) was the main capital of the Yorkian Empire. It is also the largest city, and had 5 residents. Notable Locations World Trade Center World Trade Center was the main shop of the Yorkian Empire and is under construction. Emperor Left's Mansion The house that Emperor Left lives in. It is 4 stories and consists of his main room and a dinner table on the second floor. The roof is unfinished as of now. Empire State Building Empire State Building was the a skyscraper in the nation. It harbored the lawmaking and the governing of the empire. Relationships Allies France * France was a main ally to the Yorkian Empire. They have good relations with each other and dont have intentions of fighting one another for greedy causes. Preussik-Norge * Preussik-Norge had an alliance as Left is friendly with Doctor. Left does not talk about ink near Doctor as he harbors hate towards America for mentioning their "ink trade". Livonian Order * Livonia and the Yorkian Empire were on good terms. Pip even met with Left during the American Collapse to discuss what would happen with some of the towns. In addition, Philadelphia is near the Yorkian Empire’s domain, so together, they both coexist and improve the infrastructure of the northeast. In addition, when the WSJ building was griefed, Pip helped rebuild it. Left also wants to carve out an area for Pip to make a metropolitan place for people to live in. Enemies Caucasus * Left hates Caucasus, and especially hates Kanye, since all he does is raid and conquer shit. Trivia * The flag of the Yorkian Empire is based on the flag of New York City in real life, which has a similar design to the flag of the Netherlands. * As it has been stated that the empire is neutral, Left hates Caucasus because VoteKanye2O2O killed him when he was raiding a city. Category:Nations Category:North American Nations Category:Former Nations